The French Did Something Right
by family-and-free-will
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel are actors who play the characters Jared, Jensen and Misha respectively. A spin on "The French Mistake"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies. For those of you that are reading "Good Intentions" I'm still working on that, and this is just an idea that popped into my head the other day. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Should I continue?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. **

* * *

"Cut!"

Dean Winchester through his hands up in exclamation thoroughly tired of shooting the same scene _over and over. _

Bobby Singer sighed and wheeled over to Dean and Castiel, who looked about ready to beat the shit out each other.

"Boys, we've already been over this-"

Dean interrupted rudely, glaring at his cast mate. "If Cas would just follow the script like he's supposed to-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you having the right to choose the way I play my character!" Castiel fumed, stopping his foot.

"Misha is meant to be a prude, not a fucking pervert!"

"What does that make Jensen then? The Whore of Babylon?" Castiel rolled his eyes, haughtily.

Jensen pulled at his hair in frustration. "At least he's believable. Misha's level of weird has practically surpassed this plane of existence!"

"Honey, I'm gayer than a rainbow farting unicorn, so sue me if my acting is at least a tad bit original!" Castiel slapped his ass, giving him a bitch face that could rival Sam's.

Dean held up his hands blocking his path. "I'm. Not. Gay" He emphasized every word with a jab in the chest.

Cas burst out laughing, swatting Dean's hand away. "Right, like we haven't heard THAT one before. Dean, you're so far back in the closet I'm surprised you haven't found Narnia yet." Chuck snickered nearby and Dean fixed him with a glare.

Dean turned back to Castiel, hands crossed across his chest. "Fuck you."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and disregarded Dean's personal space. "Why would I do that? You breed with the mouth of a goat."

"Says the baby in a trench coat." Dean snarled. "Have you ever even done any cloud seeding?"

Castiel snapped, picking Dean up by his shirt collar and slamming him against the wall. "You listen to me you arrogant dick-"

"Alright that's enough!" Bobby growled, pulling Castiel off of Dean. "I have HAD it with you two fighting all the time, it's driving everyone crazy. Either you two learn to get along or don't even bother coming to the set."

"Bobby-"

"Not another word Winchester. Both of you just go, come back in a few days. I can't handle this stuff anymore." Bobby mumbled, wheeling off to his office. "I run Supernatural not Pretty Little Liars!"

Dean turned back to Castiel who was already making his way out the door. "If you fudging touch me again, I'll fudging kill you!" He called after him and Castiel flipped him the bird. Dean rolled his eyes using the back exit to avoid meeting him in the parking lot.

Bobby watched them go with tired eyes, downing a bottle of scotch. "Sam, you can come in now." A gigantic moose of a man stepped into his office, taking a seat in one of the spinning chairs. He looked awkward sitting in such a small room.

"Long day." Sam nodded at the empty bottle on his desk.

"Long week. Your brother and Cas are driving me nuts."

Sam laughed loudly and Bobby gave him a look. "I'm sorry man, but it's hilarious. I can't believe they are still doing this."

"I know." Bobby replied, leaning back in his chair. "It's going to take a miracle for those two to get along. I'd just fire them both but Jensen is one of the leads, and everybody loves Misha."

"What about Jared? How come he never gets any love?" Sam grinned mockingly.

Bobby covered his eyes with his hat, trying to block out the rest of the world.

"Because you're not an asshole. Most of the time anyway."

* * *

Dean drove around town for a bit, trying to get his mind off of things. Castiel was driving him crazy. He had no regard for personal space and he was flamboyant as fuck. That was what bugged him the most. Dean was bi, but he didn't like to flaunt the fact like Castiel did. Dean had never told anyone other than Sam and he had no idea how Castiel had found out. Maybe the guy just had an internal gay radar.

Dean slammed his hand on the wheel, why was he thinking about him! Damn Novak. The guy was attractive and he knew it. He constantly shoved himself in Dean's face, just begging him to either jump him or beat the shit out of him.

Before he realized where he was going, Dean had pulled into an old bar outside town called The Roadhouse. He seemed to always unconsciously find himself here at the end of the day. Every single day he'd been here, since Novak arrived. It was really starting to take a toll on his liver.

"Better not start too early." Dean yawned, sinking into his seat and falling asleep. He awoke a few hours later to the sound of a full house inside. Dean glanced at the dashboard. 10:00 p.m. He had slept for at least a few hours.

"Time to drown in my sorrows." Dean reached to open his door, finding it blocked by some idiot who had parked close enough for Dean to ding him.

"Dammit." Dean inspected his own car before looking more closely at the car parked beside his. A shiny black Camaro. There was only one guy in all of Canada who Dean knew would drive this car. Castiel fucking Novak.

He briefly considered leaving and heading home but decided against it. He was NOT going to let Novak dictate his life. Ellen greeted him as he walked in, waving him over.

"Oh good, you're here!" Ellen called, pulling him to the side. "Your friend Castiel is here."

"One, he's not my friend. And two, I don't care."

Ellen slapped him on the hand. "Don't you sass me, boy!" She glanced back at Castiel, sitting at the end of the bar all by himself. "He came in here a wreck. I think you should go talk to him."

"But-"

"No buts! Go talk to him, or no beer belly for you!" Ellen winked, tapping his belly before walking away to take orders.

Dean rolled his eyes, and made his way through the crowd, taking the seat next to Castiel.

"Hey."

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied softly, without looking up.

"Wow, no lame insults this time? That's new." Dean teased, smiling at Jo as she handed him two drinks and placed them on the table.

"Dean, can we please not do this right now? Castiel sighed, voice deeper than usual.

"Oh, so now you want to play nice, huh? You really are a piece of work you know that? First you ding my car-"

But Castiel wasn't listening anymore, he simply got up and left without a word.

"Nice job, Dean." Jo gave him a look, picking up the drinks.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, no alcohol for you tonight. Ellen says you have to earn it."

"I talked to him didn't I?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "That includes not being a jackass."

"Whatever." Dean ruffled her hair and went to hustle some pool, which he did for the next few hours until Ellen finally kicked him out.

"Go do something Dean Winchester _wouldn't_ do." Ellen suggested winking and locking up the bar.

Dean huffed, his breath visible in the cold air. "My ass." He glanced at his Impala longingly before stuffing his hands in his pockets and starting off downtown. Dean Winchester didn't usually go on walks.

The bell tower rang in the distance, striking at midnight. There were hardly any people about, no cars in the street or planes flying overhead. It was a quiet night. Dean pulled his hood up, enjoying the cool air when he heard a noise in the nearby. Gunshots.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Dean froze, instinctively reaching for his gun before he realized he had left it in the trunk of the Impala. Dammit. He was about to make a run for it before he heard an unmistakable cry.

"Leave me alone. Please..."

Cas.

Without thinking, Dean sprinted towards the sound, his footsteps echoing loudly on the road. Dean rounded the corner, just as a group of hooded men disappeared down the alley. Castiel laid slumped against the wall, clutching his chest whimpering.

"Cas." Dean ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

Castiel lifted his head slowly, his eyes meeting Dean's briefly before he passed out. "Dean..."

Dean gently moved his arms wrapped protectively around his waist, revealing a massive bullet wound.

"Oh god." He quickly called for an ambulance, trying to stop the bleeding as he did so.

"Your gonna be alright, it's gonna be okay." Dean cradled Castiel's semi conscious head in his arms as the ambulance arrived and lifted him into the back.

"Are you family?" A paramedic asked.

"I'm a friend."

"Good enough. Get in the back."

Dean held his hand as they worked over him. Cas cried out in pain as they ripped off his clothes, and began cleaning the wound.

"It's gonna be okay Cas." Dean whispered, and Cas looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"I'm right here."


	2. Chapter 2

_Cas._

_Cas wake up, please._

_Don't you dare die on me._

_Get your lazy ass out of bed._

_Cas, please._

Castiel heard a voice echoing on the edge of his conscious, familiar but not quite comprehended.

_Hey Doc, bring me some pie!_

_Go get it yourself Winchester._

_Yeah, yeah. Hey Cas, I'll be right back okay?_

Dean gave his hand a squeeze and left the room. Castiel felt Dean's absence strongly and his body began to respond. A bitter cold creeped up his arm when Dean's hand had been just a minute ago. It felt wrong somehow.

Gradually, Castiel began to become aware of his surroundings. First, the steady beep on the monitor and the rhythmatic clicking on a nurse's heels in the hallway.

Slowly, he cracked open his eyes and gazed around the room in wonder. And then he began to feel the pain. Dammit. Castiel felt like someone had stabbed his with a hot poker stick repeatedly. His chest was on fire. familiar footsteps echoed down the hallway and a moment later Dean Winchester appeared at the door. Castiel looked up in surprise, his eyes meeting Dean's. And then a peculiar thing happened. The pain went away.

Dean dropped his pie in shock and just like that, the moment was gone and the pain returned.

"You're awake." Dean smiled, ignoring his spilled pie and running over to Castiel.

Castiel's brain finally caught up with reality, utterly confused as to what Dean was doing in his hospital room. Dean hated him and he hated Dean. So why did he look so relived?

"I thought I lost you man." Dean whispered, sitting on his bed side.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me."

Dean looked hurt for a moment and then his face softened.

"Look I know I've been kind of a dick to you, not that you didn't deserve it some of the time. But watching you almost die? It kind of made me re evaluate things. If you would have died, things just wouldn't be the same. And I would have to carry this guilt for being such a jerk to you all the time." Dean seemed to be struggling with his words.

"What I'm trying to say is...can we start over?"

Castiel was shocked. Dean Winchester was apologizing to him for being a dick. Miracles do happen.

Castiel smiled and took Dean's hand. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

After a long week of interviews with the police from his hotel room, Castiel checked out of the hospital. He was forced to repeatedly to explain his account of what happened: After he left the bar he went out for a walk to clear his head and had accidentally witnessed a drug dealing in a less populated area of the city. They shot him on the spot. The last thing he saw was Dean running towards him and then he woke up in the hospital a few days later.

He purposely left out the part before the bar for Dean's sake. After Bobby told them to leave, Castiel went home and cried. Cried because he hated the fact that Dean hated him. Even from day one, Dean had always seemed to dislike Castiel, and after a while Castiel had begun to lash back out. It had only escalated from there.

Dean's revelation blew his mind. Apparently, it took getting shot in the chest a few times to get along with Dean Winchester. Oh the irony.

"Bobby gave us the rest of the week off while you get healed up." Dean helped Castiel into the front seat of the Impala, the latter still weak from his injury. "What do you want to do?"

Castiel considered this for a moment. "Well. A week ago the first thing I'd do was get Dean Winchester to stop hating me, but we seemed to have already accomplished that." Dean gave him a guilty smile as they pulled out onto the road. Dean's phone began ringing incessantly, and he passed it to Cas.

"You answer it, I'm driving." Castiel put his cell on speakerphone and immediately the car was filled with the sound of a very angry Sam Winchester.

"Dean fucking Winchester! Your ass is gonna get a good beating when I find you. I've been calling you for days, and all Bobby tells me is that Castiel got shot and somehow you were involved. What the hell are you doing with Novak, I thought you hated the guy."

Castiel burst out laughing beside and Dean quickly hushed him.

"He's in your car? What are you guys doing?"

Sam could hear Cas giggling loudly in the background and he covered his face with his hands.

"Never mind I don't want to know."

"Sorry, he's still a bit out of it from all the drugs. Listen, why doing you just meet us for lunch? I've been locked up in a hospital with Cas, whose been high off his ass for the past week. And I want to see my little brother." Dean smiled widely as he spoke.

"Alright. But if this is some coming out thing, you already have my blessing." Sam teased.

"I'm not-"

"We know Dean."

You could almost see Sam's bitch face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was in the middle of an intense game of Flappy Bird when Castiel's shiny black Camero pulled into the parking lot. His greeting caught in his throat when he saw Castiel's heavy bandaged wound.

"Damn." Sam frowned, clapping Castiel on the shoulder. "Those guys really did a number on you, huh?"

"Yeah." Castiel winced at the memory, and Dean's face turned murderous. "Those sons a bitches better watch out because if they ever show their faces around here again, I'm going batman on their ass!" The older Winchester declared with a devilish grin.

"Someones protective." Sam smirked. "It's a good thing you two a finally coming out of the closet, it will make your next scene a lot easier to film."

"What are you talking about?" Dean and Castiel exclaimed at the same time.

Sam doubled over laughing hysterically and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Nothing! Forget I said anything." Sam insisted, though Dean still looked suspicious.

"Are we going to stand out here all day?" Sam hurriedly tried to change the subject. "Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

Sam, Dean and Castiel carpooled to work together a week later after the latter's impromptu exit. Many of the crew members immediately swarmed around Castiel, showering him in get well gifts and questions.

"Hey, hey that's enough. Give the guy some personal space." Dean pried Garth off of Castiel and stepped in front of Castiel protectively. There was a collective gasp that spread throughout the crowd.

"I don't believe it." A voice sounded from the back. "Destiel has become canon."

The group broke into a chorus of squeals and high fives, some of them snapping pictures of Dean and Castiel who looked at each other in a state of bewilderment.

"What the fuck is a Destiel? Wait, on second thought I don't want to know." Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing Sam and Castiel by the arm and pulling them into the studio. "Is it just me or has everyone lost their minds?"

Jared just shrugged innocently, when Chuck came stumbling in from the office. "Oh hey Castiel, welcome back!" Chuck smiled warmly and waved, faltering when he saw Dean's grasp on Sam and Castiel.

"This can't be right." Chuck frowned, flipping through his notes. "I could have sworn I wrote Cockles into the script, not a J2M threesome. Oh well, guess I'll have to run it over with Kevin." The writer took over down the hallway, miraculously not running into anything as he still had his head buried in his notes.

"I spoke too soon." Dean face palmed, throwing himself into the chair labeled "Dean Winchester"

Bobby burst in a minute later, Kevin and Chuck close behind.

"Well ain't this just peachy! Look at you guys, all getting along like normal functioning people. Bravo Team Free Will!" The director clapped his hands sarcastically, and Sam rolled his eyes. That nickname was so overused.

"You're walking a fine line there Bobby." Dean gave him a dangerous look.

"Says you, idjits. Now shut up and read your script." Kevin distributed each of them an identical packet, while Chuck bit at his nails nervously.

"Before I open this, would you mind telling me what a Cockles is?" Dean asked, holding up the packet, that was labeled accordingly.

Bobby's eyes widened in shock and Chuck looked like he wanted to pass out.

"Dude, you seriously don't know?" Sam grinned, raising his eyebrows. Both Dean and Castiel shook their heads.

Chuck suddenly looked like he was on the edge of a mental breakdown and Kevin looked at him, concerned.

"You go on ahead, I'll handle this." Bobby told him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, the fact of the matter is, Supernatural is not as popular as we like to give it credit for. The show's fan base is not really that big, but they make up for it with their level dedication. The Supernatural fandom is like a cult, in all honesty. If it weren't for them, this show wouldn't have lasted nearly as long as it did."

Dean looked impatient. "Yeah we know this Bobby, and we're grateful, really we are. But what does this have to do with Cockles?"

"Don't sass me Winchester!" Bobby snapped. "As I was saying, often times when fandoms are as passionate as ours are, they start shipping things."

"Shipping?"

"Yeah." Sam butted in. "It's basically what happens when someone likes the idea of two people in a relationship. They ship the ship." He explained.

"What like romantically?" Dean grimaced. He did not like where this was going.

"It can be platonic but come on, who are we kidding." Sam rolled his eyes, and Castiel suddenly started trying to look anywhere but Dean.

"Anyways. One of the things that makes our fandom so passionate are the ships. The most popular one just happens to be Cockles."

"What the fuck is that!" Dean snapped, throwing his hands up in the air in exclamation.

"Don't you get it Dean?" Castiel spoke softly, still avoiding his gaze. "Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins? Co-ckles."

"Fuck my life." Dean mumbled under his breath, covering his face with his hands.

"Now that we're done with all the interruptions." Bobby glared between Sam and Cas before continuing. "The success of the show relies on the support on the fans and a good portion of the fans watch solely to analyze the subtext between their ship." He gestured at Dean and Castiel. "That's you guys. Now the show runners have concluded that a good way to boost ratings would be to give the fans what they want."

Castiel looked like he was trying to disappear in his trench coat. Dean was just trying to avoid Sam's smirk.

"So we've decided to make Cockles canon."


End file.
